Talk:Michael Eugene Fairman
The picture for Michael Fairman isn't Michael Fairman. This is a link to his IMDB page: http://imdb.com/name/nm0265637/ This is the actor who played Niska on Firefly. I don't know enough about wiki to fix it... nor do I want to risk putting up something copyrighted, but I'm not sure its appropriate (in a VERY VERY minor way) to have an incorrect picture. Just my two cents. :) Hossrex 10:14, 14 September 2007 (UTC) *Come on. Does no one care this isn't even close to the right picture? Look at the IMDB page I've linked (which is the same page this site links). Do a search for Michael Fairman. This picture is NOT him. But I can't figure out how to change it.Hossrex 08:44, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :Perhaps you're right. The pic really did not look like Michael Fairman. The problem so far is: he was credited as the Bajoran Vendor in the end credits and this is the only Bajoran Vendor in this episode with dialogue. I'll watch this episode again, but I think we have a problem. I've searched the web but found nothing about another Michael Fairman. Perhaps we have to contact him. The only page I found is this one http://www.myhomepage.org/michaelfairman. This site says that Mr. Fairman is a scientologist. – Tom 11:08, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :*Ok, I've watched the episode and especially all scenes with background actors or scenes with Bajorans. I did not found him. Perhaps this Michael Fairman is a different actor who is also called Michael Fairman?– Tom 12:28, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::Was he credited as Michael Eugene Fairman or just Michael Fairman? If it's the latter, then it's most likely another guy. If it's the former, then it's either the same guy or one hell of a coincidence. --From Andoria with Love 12:58, 26 September 2007 (UTC) The end credits lists him as Michael Eugene Fairman and he played a Vendor. Like i said above: this is the only vendor who appeared in this episode and he had dialogue. When he didn't portrayed the Vendor who is the actor and why should the end credits list Fairman? – Tom 13:15, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::Hrm... you know, it's rare, but it's entirely possible that the character was originally supposed to be played by Fairman and was re-cast but the credits were not fixed. Either that or he is made up to a point where he isn't easily recognizable. --From Andoria with Love 13:32, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Yes of course, all possible. Especially the first season of DS9 has some crazy credits and some actors who are mysterious like Stephen Rowe in . I have also the DVD's of Seinfeld and check up his appearance he made in the same year. Perhaps this helps. – Tom 13:42, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::Please do. :) In the meantime, I've contacted Mr. Fairman via his scientology page and asked him to clear things up for us. I have a feeling IMDb just mixed his credits with those of Michael Eugene Fairman, thinking they were the same. Here is a copy of the message I sent him: :::Hello, Mr. Fairman. I am a contributor and administrator at Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki (http://www.memory-alpha.org) and I have a question about what may or may not have been one of your television roles. In the "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" episode "In the Hands of the Prophets", there is a Michael Eugene Fairman credited as playing a vendor. We at Memory Alpha are wondering, is this you? We were wondering because the vendor in the episode does not really look like you (File:Bajoran vendor.jpg). Your page at Internet Movie Database (http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0265637/) lists it among your credits, but it is possible that they accidentally merged Michael Eugene Fairman's credits with your's. We would appreciate it if you could clear this up. :::Thank you! :::~~Charles'' ::I'll let you know what he says. --From Andoria with Love 13:50, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :::Hey! :) I got a ball rolling. Sweet. Unfortunately I don't have the DS9 DVD's, and although I have a ton on video tape, I can't find this episode. Just so long as its looked into, I'm cool. It didn't occur to me that there might have been a mistake in the casting credits. I just figured someone would watch the episode, and take a new screen cap... so... I apologize if perhaps my tone came off as overly simple.Hossrex 20:13, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :OK, a small update. I've checked the Seinfeld episode The Barber. This episode was filmed and aired at the same time as the DS9 episode. The man who appeared in Seinfeld is the same Michael Fairman who is pictured on IMDb and definitly not the man who played the Bajoran Vendor! In Seinfeld he is credited as Michael Fairman. Perhaps IMDb mixed really two persons and Michael Eugene Fairman is the actor who played the vendor. But I found nothing on the world wide web what supported this theory. Perhaps anyone out there who collected the television series Murder She Wrote? In one episode an actor who was credited as Michael Eugene Fairman appeared as a Cabby. If this is our vendor we can leave the article but remove all notes of Michael Fairman and can contact IMDb and write them these information. "My two cents" ;o] – Tom 22:34, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::A DVD box set featuring Michael Fairman that the patrons of this site would be more likely to own is "Firefly". All the Browncoats of the board will recognize him as Adelei Niska, the man who tortured Mal, and Wash, in the episode "War Stories" (I think?). This of course doesn't rule out the possibility of there being two Fiarman's... but it seems unlikely. Resolution? Have we discovered the truth yet? -- DS9 Forever 13:48, 18 January 2008 (UTC) In an interview here: http://eguide-online.de/firefly/index.php?seite=artikel&aktion=show&id2=210#english Michael Fairman (the Niska version) appears to confirm the existence of a second Michael E. Fairman as a different person and claims that IMDB made a mistake. The relevant part of the interview is about 3/4ths of the way down the English section. I'm not really familiar with the Wiki software or the standards of this site so I don't want to make a change to the actual page (and I apologize if I'm doing something wrong on the talk page) but someone else can feel free to make the needed corrections to this entry. 03:42, 5 June 2008 (UTC)Wally :I've removed the biographical info about Michael Fairman. The actor credited is Michael Eugene Fairman. IMDb removed the info completely from the episodes page http://us.imdb.com/title/tt0708556/fullcredits but is listing a director named Michael Eugene Fairman in its database. http://us.imdb.com/name/nm3600518/ The actor we've previously credited has no listing of Star Trek on his resume on NowCasting ( ). I think the only sources which could help us to solve this are the actor who is on the image or the call sheet for the day of filming. – Tom 15:45, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, I am not sure how to write on this page or even if this information is at all valuable to you anymore. My father is Michael Eugene Fairman. He was indeed in the episode of Deep Space Nine playing the vendor as well as Murder She Wrote and Mad About You. His credits are frequently mixed up with the actor named simply "Michael Fairman". In fact for years my father and Michael Fairman had the same bank in Los Angeles and at least one doctor and there were constant mix-ups. Hope this helps with the confusion.